


My Girl

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Amazing Stories - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: It’s pouring rain and you’re standing outside the old Porter House… waiting… while you can’t help but remember how you got here…
Relationships: Sam Taylor/ Reader, Sam Taylor/ You





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of thunder echoing through the night startles you awake and before you can even make a conscious thought, you’re out of the covers and throwing on a coat and your shoes before you’re running down the stairs and out the front door. 

Your feet carry you the distance and it isn’t long before you find him. 

He’s standing outside the Porter’s house. Everything in him screaming at you that he’s planning on running back down those stairs like he has for the last two years. 

It hurts… 

The wind is howling and the rain pouring and you can only stand there. You want to call out his name but you can’t. So, instead, you watch as Sam Taylor makes his way back into the abandoned Porter house — same as he had during every single storm you had ever known him through. 

Standing there in the rain, you can feel your heart shatter again. 

Why do you keep doing this to yourself? 

Because you had fallen for the man from 2019. Yes… you know about that. 

_You and Sam had met at the Compound about a year and a half ago. You had been there with your brother, Michael, who had just managed to graduate law school, and you were out celebrating._

_Your brother had convinced you to get on the small speakeasy stage and you’d gotten up and sung a few songs before walking off the stage._

_As you walked off, you couldn’t help laughing at the exuberance you felt in the moment. But, somehow, you’d managed to miss a step and you’d tripped and managed to fall directly into a broad chest and strong arms. Looking up, you went to apologize only to be caught in the most beautiful brown eyes you’d ever seen and you felt your voice get caught in your throat. Before you could recover, he had spoken, his voice smooth as whiskey, “You sound just like Evelyn…”_

_His voice was in such awed wonder that you couldn’t help but ask him who Evelyn was._

_“Just my girl…” he’d whispered as he’d stepped away from you. His voice filled with sorrow._

_Before you could ask him about it further, your brother had come over, demanding to know who this was and what it was that he was doing._

_“Oh Michael, hush!” You’d scolded as you hit his chest for emphasis, “I fell and…” you trailed off realizing you didn’t know the mans name._

_He must have realized it as well because he quickly jumped in and introduced himself, Sam Taylor and he’d explained to your brother what had happened._

_“Well then,” your brother had offered, “Let me buy you a drink to thank you for keeping Y/N here from twisting her ankle and me having to explain to my mother what happened.”_

_“Oh, I cou-” Sam had tried to decline but your brother wasn’t having any of it and he’d dragged the man for drinks with the small group of you._

_The night had been a blast and you’d stayed up until sunrise laughing the night away. Sam and Michael had hit it off quite well. It looked like the two of them would fast become friends by the time you’d all left the Compound._

_Michael and Sam had developed quite a friendship. People thought it was odd that a lawyer would be friends with what was essentially a carpenter but both of them had a lot of the same traits and they seemed to have the same sense of humor._

_But, for some reason, you never got the chance to meet Evelyn. In fact, Sam never mentioned her again and if it hadn’t been for the fact that you could still picture his face when he said her name like she was the sun, you would have thought you’d imagined her._

_Just as Michael made friends with Sam, so did you._

_You found yourself enjoying his company and the way he would listen to you, as though you were an equal. Something only Michael and your father ever did._

_One night, after a particularly bad storm, you’d been headed into town when you were passing the old Porter house when you saw a man fallen forward bent with his hands on his knees and it struck you as odd but when the buggy got closer, you realized that it was Sam._

_There was something about the way that he looked that morning that made you pull over._

_Tying the horse to one of the large oak trees, you’d made your way over to the man you’d known for about six months now and you called out his name as you approached._

_Sam made no acknowledgment he’d heard you and as you neared him you realized that he was actually shaking._

_“Sam?!” you tried again, more urgency in your voice but still no response and so you picked up the pace._

_As you got to him, you realized that his body was shaking because he was silently sobbing._

_Pulling him into your arms, you held onto him and tried to soothe him. You’d had no idea why he was falling apart out here but you told him that everything would be alright._

_“It won’t be…” he’d cried into you, “I can’t… I can’t get back to her…She’s 100 years away and I can’t get to her… ”_

_He kept repeating that he couldn’t get back to her and so you’d hugged him tighter, propriety be damned, and you told him that you, at least, were right there._

_It had taken you a few days before you’d approached him about it but, eventually, you did. Michael was running a little bit late and your parents were gone for the week so you and Sam found yourselves setting the table for dinner._

_“Sam,” you began, “Can I ask you a question? And promise you won’t lie to me.”_

_“Now, Ms. Y/L/N, when have I ever lied to you?” He questioned you, a teasing affront in his voice._

_Chucking, you shook your head, “I’ve never quite asked you anything like this before.”_

_Sam seemed to realize you were being serious and he set down the plate he’d had and crossed nodded his head._

_“Who is 100 years in the future that you want to get to so bad?” you asked after taking a deep breath and you watched as something in Sam changed. The open, carefree man you’d known suddenly seemed unsure of himself and before you could think better of it, you asked, “Is it Evelyn?”_

_His eyes snapped to yours and he looked mad for a moment but it was quickly covered by confusion, “How do you…”_

_“The night we met,” you told him, “The very first thing you said to me was that I sounded just like Evelyn and the way you said her name Sam… it was like… like she was your whole world and your face just lit up like a man who was feeling the sun on his skin for the first time after a thousand years in the dark but at the same time it sounded like she was so far out of your reach and… and… and I thought I had imagined it… because… Well because you never talk about her but Sam.. the other day when I found you at the old Porter House… I just…I’m worried about you Sam…”_

_Once you finished getting the words out, there was a moment of silence in which you were trying to get your breathing back under control and Sam looked like he didn’t know what to say. He opened a couple of times only to close it again a few moments later._

_Neither of you said a word but before either of you could figure out what to say, the sound of the front door opened, Michael walking in a moment later._

_Sam gave you a pleading look and you realized that, whatever it was, he didn’t want to talk about it with Michael._

_Quickly moving about, you served food for the three of you before sitting down to enjoy the meal. Michael and Sam held most of the conversation and you offered a little bit here and there but you weren’t nearly as lively as you normally were._

_Excusing yourself early, you made your way to the back porch and waited for Sam. It was an interesting habit he’d picked up. There was a stream just behind the house and or some reason he always walked home along the stream._

_Standing out there, it felt like it had been hours later when finally, Sam came around the side of the house and started making his way towards the stream._

_Grabbing the skirt of your dress, you had ran after him, catching him just before he reached the stream, “Sam!”_

_He turned towards you, his hands catching you around the waist as you almost fell forward into the stream._

_“Y/N?” he questioned as he helped you back to steady your feet._

_“I…” you began before having to clear your throat, “I don’t know how you got here… but… but the way that you talked about Evelyn… I want to… That is, I’m going to help you. I’m going to help you get back to her.”_

_Sam had just stared at you for a moment before he asked you why his voice skeptical._

_“Call me a romantic,” you told him with a shrug and when he gave you an unbelieving look you shook your head, “I just… I think if you love her so much, why can’t I help you get back to her?”_

_“You don’t know her,” he had pointed out._

_“True, but I know you Sam,” you’d reminded him, “and I know that you wouldn’t give your heart away very easily which means she has to be a great woman.”_

_And so that was how it had begun._

_Sam had explained to you that, apparently, the reason he’d been able to get in and out was because the Derecho storms had caused a drop in pressure._

_The two of you had worked on it for a few months together. Sam had told you all about what the weather was like the night he’d been brought back here. How he and his brother, in the future, work together_

_He told you about how he had met Evelyn and how she’d threatened to shoot him. Only for him to save her records for him and return them to her. He told you of how he had gone with her to her engagement party and was now pretty good at the Turkey Trot thanks to an 8 year old little girl._

_How they’d gone on a walk and he’d told her about the future and how excited she was about it…_

_How he’d gone to the Compound with her and used that silly passcode to get them in. How her entire face lit up and how she finally seemed to be free…_

_He’d gotten her to go on stage and sing and how he’d known then that she deserved so much more…_

_The two of you worked together for months and tried to find ways to drop the pressure in the room… to trick the area into thinking it was a Derecho._

_But nothing worked._

_So you’d promised him that you would be with him during every single storm. You wouldn’t go in that room or even inside the house, just in case, but you would stand right under the archway just outside the back doors so that he would know if it had worked._

_The first time it hadn’t worked, you’d seen his face fall at the sight of you and your heart clenched for him._

_It happened at least 3 more times, each one more devastating than the last one for him and while your heart hurt for him… you found that you were so happy he was still with you._

_Sam has offered to tell you about what the future was like but you’d refused… you told_

_Him you wanted to know about what his life was like… what his day to day was._

_He’d been embarrassed to tell you he hadn’t had much direction. He’d been trying to figure out what to do and where to go. His brother had wanted him to settle down… Sam personally seemed to think his brother wanted them to have a large family and that Sam would make up for it._

_He’d surprised you when he’d told you that his brother was in a relationship with another man and they’d had a daughter. You had argued that it wasn’t physically possible but he’d explained to you that they had adopted._

_Each experiment, each attempt made you wanna know more and more about Sam. It made you want to see more and more of him…_

_When you went through the last experiment you could think of and it still hadn’t worked… well, you knew that it hurt Sam but you couldn’t help the immense relief you felt each time he came back out those doors._

_Eventually, you realized you were in love with him… While he was desperately in love with someone 100 years away…_

_The thing is… eventually, he stopped telling you when he was going to go to the Porter House._

_It seemed that with each trip back from the Porter House.. His heart broke further and there was nothing you could do about it._

_Sam started going during every storm and had stopped telling you when he would go… you had only found out about it by mistake. After a mild storm, Sam had been withdrawn and slightly angry…_

You hadn’t been sure about it, not until your feet had hit the ground just a bit ago and you had flown down the stairs. 

Samuel Taylor is currently in the cellar of the Porter House and you want him to find happiness, you want him to be able to be with Evelyn but… you want him to come back up those stairs. 

Standing there, in the rain, your breathing heavy and your heart shattered, you try to force yourself to breathe as you wait for the man to walk back out that door or to find his happiness, leaving you broken. 


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at the barometer, Sam is desperate for it to work. But at the same time, terrified that it will work. 

The last few months working with Y/N have been some of the happiest times that he can remember. Not even being with Evelyn had been the same. 

There’s something about being with Y/N that is a balm to his soul. 

Part of the reason he has been so desperate to get back to 2019 is Evelyn, sure but also his brother, Jake, and even Roger. He missed Thursday night movie nights and Taco Tuesday… hell he missed his phone even… 

But when he was with you… all of that was different. 

The sounds of the storm dying down finish and he isn’t sure if he’s sad it didn’t work or relieved it didn’t work. Sighing, he trudges back up the steps. 

He’s grateful he hadn’t called Y/N to come see this. He’s not sure what his face holds and he knows that the girl will question it, whatever she sees and he knows he doesn’t have answers for her. 

Making his way back up the stairs and out the back door, his breath catches at the sight of her. She’s standing there in a coat, her feet in slippers and her entire body drenched from the rain that had finally died down to a drizzle. 

The look on her face makes his heart stop. 

She’s torn… Her face looks so hopeful but at the same time so utterly devastated and he wonders if she’s devastated that it didn’t work. 

She seems to be taking the failures just as hard as he had been at first and the idea that she’s trying to get rid of him… stings.

The wind picks up and he can feel it in his bones but she makes no outward show of it. Realizing that she’s probably been there for a while, he runs over, shrugging off his jacket before wrapping it around her as he calls her name. 

It takes her a moment to react but when she does, her arms around his neck and her face is buried in his neck. He could swear that he could feel a wetness against his neck and her body shaking against his .

Hearing your name, you realize that he’s actually here… He’s standing in front of you and you throw your arms around his neck and you’ve never been so grateful for the rain because you can feel the tears falling down your cheeks… your sobs of relief you hope he’ll just chalk up to the cold. 

After a few minutes in which you’re able to pull yourself together the two of you make your way back towards your house. Walking in silence you wonder what Sam is thinking. If there’s any part of him that is grateful to still be here?

You make it to the house, just as the rooster begins to crow and standing at the back door, you shrug out of his jacket and hand it to him. 

“Keep it,” he tells you as he pushes your arm back towards you. When you ask him why, he tells you, “Just… keep it. Stay warm.”

“But you won’t have a jacket Sam,” you try to point out to him and he offers you that smile of his which you have come to love. 

“I can get another.”

Nodding your head, you pull his jacket to you and make your way towards the doors. There’s a silence between the two of you that, for the first time, feels heavy and uncomfortable and you’re not sure what, exactly, it means. You know, however, that you have to say something. 

Swallowing past the lump in your throat, you turn back towards Sam and tell him, “We’ll keep working on it.”

He looks surprised but nods his head. 

Walking into the house, you close the door and glance out the window, watching as he walks away down towards the river. You force yourself to walk up the stairs and to your room. Closing the door behind you, you turn and lean against the door itself, before sinking down to the floor, trying to keep the sobs as quiet as you can. 

“Y/N?” you hear Michael through the door a few hours later. 

Taking a deep breath, you try to steady your breath before answering, “Yes Michael?”

“I’m going into town for some more supplies, would you like to come with me?” he offers and you shake your head before realizing that he can’t see you. 

“I think I’ll stay home,” you answer him through the door. 

“Alright, I’ll tell Sam to come by and check on you for lunch as I’ll probably be gone all day. Mother and Father will be home in a few days, don’t forget,” He tells you before you can hear him walking down the steps. 

You’re not ready to see Sam again. You don’t know what to think about the fact that he’s still trying to make it back to Evelyn.

It takes you longer than you care to admit to get ready for the day but eventually you do. A simple dress you had gone about the day but it was more like going through the motions ones by one. 

You had made your way down to the river where you were gathering water to be able to do the wash when the sound of a snapping twig scared you half to death. Screaming, you jumped and turned around, ending up in the river itself. 

You can hear Sams laughter as he steps out from one of the bushes, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you but… You should see yourself right now.”

Huffing in frustration, you pick yourself up from the riverbed and shout at the man in front of you. It just serves to make him laugh some more. 

“Samuel Taylor!” you practically screech at him. 

He seems to relax after that and makes his way over towards you, hand extended, “I’m sorry Y/N. Here let me help you out of the water.”

As he approaches, a thought occurs to you and you take his outstretched hand. Just as he’s about to pull you up you tug on him and drag him into the water with you. 

You can hear him shout as he realizes that he’s gonna hit the water. 

You have to spit out the water that he’s splashed into your mouth and as he comes up, gasping for air, you can’t help laughing. 

The two of you found yourself standing in the middle of the river, just laughing and laughing before you realized you needed to head back to the house. Laundry still needed to be done and you needed to get some kind of lunch and dinner going so you could eat and so Sam and Michael could eat tonight. 

Sighing, you pointed it out to Sam and he moved to help you make your way back towards the house. It was when you made it to the front door, you both realized that you were both literally dripping water. 

“You can umm… you can change into some of Michaels clothes,” you told him as you opened the door, “Just… bring me your clothes. I’ll wash it and set it out to dry - you can take it after dinner.”

Sam had been at the house often enough that he knew where Michael’s room was so you didn’t have to worry about helping him find anything. 

You went to your room and quickly changed into a new dress. This one light blue dress that you had that had been a dress you’d recently bought. If you were honest, when you’d bought it you had hoped to wear it to the County Fair a few weekends ago, with Sam having asked you. 

But the fair had come without Sam having asked you to go with him. Instead you had gone with him and Michael and some of Michael’s friends from school. 

There hadn’t been a point in wearing the blue dress. So it had just hung in your closet for the last few weeks. Today was a good a day as any to put it on. 

Quickly changing out of your wet dress, you pull your hair into a bun at the top of your head and change into the blue dress. Once dressed you make your way through the house and to the kitchen. 

Sam’s standing there and he gives you an odd look before he clears his throat and steps towards you, handing you the wet clothes. 

The two of you worked together in tandem as he helped you prepare lunch and there was a silence between the two of you. It wasn’t uncomfortable exactly but it also wasn’t as easy as silence had been between the two of you in the past. 

Sitting down at the table, you met his eyes and you had to tell him, your voice barely above a whisper, “You have to let me know when you go to the old Porter house…”

He whispers your name softly and you let out a shuddering breath as you turn to look at anything else but he calls your name again, pulling your attention back to him. 

“I didn’t think it would work,” he told you and you could hear a desperation in his voice. 

“It doesn’t matter Sam,” you told him, “If it had worked I would have woken up today and you’d just be gone…”

“I’m sorry…” Sam whispered, “I’ll… I’ll tell you next time.”

“Okay,” you answered him before turning back to the meal. 

The next few weeks the two of you hew yourselves into work. Sam had managed to get a few more odd jobs around town, helping some of the men rebuild their houses and their barns. 

Once your parents had come back, they had demanded you start working again. You had returned to Doctor Robinsons medical practice as a nurse. You had helped him see patients that came in and when he had to make house calls, you went with him. Some days were more exciting than others and some were quite monotonous. 

Thankfully, living with your family meant that everything you earned you were able to keep for yourself. Most of the money went to savings, but there was some you kept for yourself and, usually Saturdays, you, Sam, and Michael would go out for a 

In the evenings, however, you and Sam would come to the house with Michael and would join your family for dinner. Your parents quickly fell for the man’s charm and you couldn’t blame them. After the evening meal, the boys would excuse themselves and you would help clean before the three of you would disappear to the barn or the study or even the Porter house, where you would continue to try and work out a way to get Sam back to the future. 

MIchael had been a tad bit offended that you hadn’t asked for his help to begin with but no matter, he seemed to get over it soon enough. 

You had different ideas of how the storm could work and realized that a Derecho wasn’t very common but perhaps, if you could adjust something about the house itself, outside of the cellar, you would be able to find a way to drop the frequency further. 

As you worked through this, you realized it wouldn’t work. Changes to the house would change the overall frequency he reached and there would be no guarantee that he would make it back to his time or even a time where his brother or Evelyn would be. 

So, you and Michael had started reaching out to old friends and teachers. Michael had made friends with quite a few people who had gone into different fields and was hoping that one of them might know enough about radio waves or engineering to be able to figure it out. 

You only really knew medical professionals but the hope was that one of them could get you in contact with someone that could help. An engineer, astronomer, carpenter, anyone that might have any idea of how to replicate the same conditions of a Derecho. 

The problem was there was no was no one that had ever experienced this so it was all just conjecture. All the theories were just that, theories and there was no guarantee that anything would work out.


End file.
